


Trying to catch Happiness (All for Us)

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2021, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Lewis has been notoriously avoiding Sebastian.He needs some time, and Sebastian needs explanations, but mostly...They both need reassurance, and to see they're each other's happiness.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Trying to catch Happiness (All for Us)

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of sewis content has me like this 🙃  
> Hope you enjoy.

Lewis knocked on the door with the same serious expression he had worn all day, if not all weekend. He was not feeling well, and the car wasn't in good condition, but his animosity was about another aspect of his life, the one that involved the person behind that door, which was now opening, revealing a shy Sebastian welcoming him.

—Thank you for coming.- He said, letting the Britt in.

He didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the dinner served in the great hall of the blond's new home.

—You can wash your hands and sit down to eat. It's all ready.

—Thank you.

Lewis did as suggested, and when he returned from the kitchen he sat down opposite Sebastian, who had just lit two candles that were lying on the table.

Until that moment he hadn't noticed the turntable on and the slow, quiet music it was playing.

They had their meal slowly, glancing at each other from time to time, but without starting a conversation. It wasn't awkward, eating in silence was something they usually enjoyed, but this time it was different.

—Do you need help with the dishes?- Lewis asked politely. The German denied.

—Actually, I want you to hold me.

—Uh?

—And dance. Just hold me and dance... Please.

Lewis looked down. His brow furrowed and eyes squeezed shut.

—Seb...

—Lew..?

And when he returned his gaze to the front, he bumped into the blond just inches away from him. His hand was outstretched, and he simply took it and intertwined their fingers.

Sebastian wrapped his free arm around him and put his head in the space between his shoulder and neck. The Britt took a deep breath and did the same, holding him tightly and carefully moving side to side until the song ended. He couldn't deny Seb that.

He couldn't deny Seb anything, anymore.

Seconds later the blond straightened up again, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling slightly, but that smile disappeared again as soon as he saw that Lewis was still as passive, inert and cold as when he had confessed to him that he was leaving his wife, his house and his whole life in Switzerland; and that he was moving to England so that they could both start from scratch, be free and not have to worry about anything but themselves.

That news still weighed on the Britt's shoulders. It weighed heavily.

Because now, Sebastian was almost hounded by the media, asked about his precious private life, living alone in England, almost unable to see him, and questioned in his own family circle for having broken what Christians call the family unity, the wife and children. In addition to having disposed of certain assets so precious to him in order to finance a quiet, abundant and uncomplicated divorce.

All that, plus the emotional exhaustion of being in a relationship with _Sir_ Lewis Hamilton, and his bad temper, his endless supply of drama, etcetera etcetera etcetera....

The Britt confessed he needed a few days to come to terms with it. But those days turned into weeks, and suddenly pre-season had arrived and he didn't feel worthy of taking on his role. He didn't have the guts to digest the huge sacrifice Sebastian made for him.

 _For them_.

He avoided the blond as much as he could, but when he received the audio message, in which a broken german voice asked him to come over and talk.... He took everything he had, packed and drove to his house.

He came back to reality, where a worried Seb parted, detached from his torso and looked at him as if he were a stranger. Panicked and confused.

—I don't understand, Lewis. I swear I'm trying but I don't understand what your problem is.

—My 'problem' is mine to solve. Alone. I didn't come here to talk about it. I came here because I'm worried about you.

—So _I make you_ worry? You're the one who suddenly disappeared! And when we finally meet again you... You avoid me as if I had leprosy!

—You don't understand!

—Is there someone else?

—What?!? Of course there isn't.

—Or is it that you don't want to be with me anymore and you don't know how to say it? Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!

—I don't know. That's why I think I need some more time.

—No.- Sebastian said, emanating fury. —I'm not going to let you run away from the situation again. Not when you hold something against me and won't even tell me what. If you leave again, it means you don't love me anymore and you won't come back to this house ever again.

—No Seb, don't do this to me, please...

—You choose. What you see is what you get. Take it or leave it. No regrets, no doubts.- At that, the older man stepped forward.

—Well let me then put you in the same position you put me in then... I'm asking you whether you have any regrets or doubts about us.

Sebastian opened his mouth and took a big deep breath as he stood back, like if he had just been punched.

—So that's it then... You doubt me.

—No, hey...

But the blond turned away, and at that moment a clap of thunder echoed through the house.

—Why? Haven't I given you enough confidence? Enough love?

—Seb...- He tried again, his voice cracking as he saw his beloved crumbling in front of him.

—Lewis, I... I don't know what else to offer you. I don't have anything else, because I gave it all...Damn it, I gave it all for you!

—I know! And I could never ask you for more. You're perfect Sebastian, and no one will ever love me like you do.

—Then...W-Why are you doing this to me?!? I know you love me too, so why hurt us like this?

The Britt was not much better than he was, lots of bright tears rolled down his cheeks.

—Because it's all my fault. Because now that you are with me you lost your privacy, your loving family, your simple quiet life and basically everything else! And you deserve the world. I can't be happy knowing that I hurt you.

The blond came running up to where he was, so Lewis ran away, leaving the living room and the house without noticing that it was raining, so he stopped on the wet driveway, letting Sebastian catch up with him.

—My love please, you didn't make me lose anything. I just want to be with you, and make you happy, and grow old together in a beach house, listening to music, playing guitar and watching the sun go down over the sea. Just us, do you understand?

Lewis clung to that dream with all his willpower, so beautiful it sounded from his man's lips... So good to be true...

—But what about your life?- He had to ask.

—For fuck's sake Lewis, I don't care. I don't care about the cars, nor the house, nor my ex-wife... Just look at me and tell me that you want what I want. That's all I need, my love.

The water droplets slowly covered them, soaking them, and maybe that's what helped Lewis conceive that nothing else really mattered. He fixed his eyes on those clear ones that reflected the storm unfolding overhead.

—Yes, of course I want the same.

—Promise?- The German murmured, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Lewis took him in his arms, lifting him off the ground and then crashing their mouths together, letting all his anguish and anxiety be washed away by the rain. Just cleaning them out of all the negative feelings they fed themselves during the past month.

Letting it be okay. Letting happiness grow between wet sloppy kisses.

—I love you.- He replied to seal the pact.

Sebastian believed him.


End file.
